


Let's Go

by Ghost0



Series: The Spider War [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The Peter Parker of the MCU thinks that the best thing to do is to go find for someone who also wears the symbiote and does good. His journey brings him to a new world where he meets the vicious vigilante, Venom! Meanwhile, the Spider Army gets ready to take on the twisted criminal.
Series: The Spider War [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069466





	Let's Go

EARTH 002018-A

The sun has almost completely descended. On the docks, a couple of men carrying machine guns opened the door of a crate. They reached in and grabbed the women that were smuggled in and started to escort them to the vehicles. But they stopped and aimed upward when they heard the sound of something heavy landing on a nearby crate. One of the men kept his focus on the smuggled women, making sure they don’t try to run away. But he could hear something circling them. Something large, getting closer towards them. But then everything went silent. Several long moments passed with none of them noticing anything. They started to get back to the job at hand.

That was when he landed on the dock itself. Two of them turned and started to shoot at it. It was tall and large, completely black save for what appeared to be white veins on its body. The eyes were large and white, completely devoid of any pupils. And the teeth were long and sharp. A smile formed in its face as it came closer. He smacked one of them away, grabbing the other and biting his head clean off. The body was tossed over into the water nearby.

The remaining men turned their attention completely away from the women and focused on the monster hunting them. It moved and crept in the shadows, choosing when to lunge out and attack. Seizing their opportunity, the women began to run away from the docks and the battle unfolding. One of the women felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest when she saw what had descended upon her captors. This woman ended up splitting from the group, and the rest of them scattered very shortly after she did. The crates had formed a maze on the docks, the young woman with dirty in her blonde hair unsure of where to go. As she turned around one corner she ran into someone. He had a flashlight and seemed to be moving his hand to grab something from his waist. But something came from above and attached itself to his hand, another one connecting with his chest. The man with the flashlight was pulled upward and out of her sight. She was getting ready to turn around and find another way out but something landed in front of her.

“Quiet! I’m sorry for scaring you!” This thing looked similar to the creature she saw earlier. But this one was far smaller. It wasn’t even as tall as her. It had white eyes but no mouth, and there was a white picture of a spider on its chest. The voice sounded male and almost as if it was coming from a child. “Just want to make sure you could get out – “

She started to speak to him, but it was in a language he didn’t quite speak. “I’m sorry, what are you trying to tell me?” In the end, she just pointed to the general direction she came from. Shaking her head, he could tell she was trying to tell him to not go there. The woman then turned around and tried to find a way away from the docks. Peter heard gunfire coming from the direction the woman pointed at, shooting out a web and landing on a crate. He kept moving forward towards the noise, but then it stopped. When he got to the scene, there were bodies sprawled out everywhere, one of the vans was knocked on its side with the windows completely shattered.

Peter crouched down and looked around. He tried to see if he could sense where the thing that did this went. He tried to listen to see if he could hear it moving on the ground. Several crates behind his, a big clawed hand grabbed onto the top of the crate and quietly pulled its attached body up. It stared at the small one in black in front of him. They could sense that this one was similar. But something was off, something felt weird about this little one. He must have sensed it too because the little one turned around to notice them. It jumped up and forward, clawed hands outstretched to attack the newcomer. He was quick, managing to jump and flip backwards as they crashed onto the top of the crate. Jumping down, it growled and stared down the small one.

“Before you try to kill me, just want to let you know that I’m not your enemy!” Peter yelled out. But it didn’t seem to care because it jumped at him again. This time they connected, Peter trying to hold it back as best as he could. But as he made physical contact with it, the symbiote Peter wore reached out and connected with the symbiote wrapped around Eddie Brock. As they connected, each one saw a whole different world.

******

EARTH 002008

Mary-Jane paced back and forth in front of the group. “All right, we are going to need to do this out in the open. Trying to take him down in an enclosed area like this would limit our mobility. It would also give us the option to improvise and change strategies on the go if the need arises.”

“Yea, but I have one question.” Mary-Jane turned to look at College Parker. “What exactly is the end goal? I know, we stop him. But do we stop him or are you thinking of something more…permanent?” Gwen, who was leaning against the railing leading upstairs, turned her head around to look at the young redhead.

She didn’t respond at first. Her eyes looked downward as she thought it over. “How many of us have killed?” No one raised their hand or showed any sign of confirmation. “Neither have I. But…I do feel like the possibility should be discussed.”

“Excuse me? Hi!” Cindy sat cross legged on the floor, requiring everyone to look down at her. “I know I have absolutely no experience with…any of this you guys do. But speaking as someone who has spent a few years trapped in a cell, I can confirm that I think that should be enough punishment. I also have my own moral issues with murder, but that should work. Couldn’t you bring him to your Earth and just cage him there?”

“We do have prisons that can hold villains like him.” Mary-Jane confirmed. “But a number of them have always managed to escape.” She exhaled slowly. “I have been a part of missions where someone on my team ended up killing our enemy during the conflict. It does take its toll on the person who does it. But I do believe that at the end, it was better that way. Putting him in a prison always runs the risk of him breaking out and seeking revenge, potentially risking the lives of even more people.”

“If that happens, we can take him on again.” Miles spoke up. “I had a chance to get back at the big dude that killed my uncle. I took him down, but I turned him over. It doesn’t solve anything if we just kill him.”

Mary-Jane raised an eyebrow. “Of course it does. Whether the answer is imprisonment or killed in combat, it does solve the issue at hand.”

“Except with the latter, you end up becoming him.” Gwen looked up and made direct eye contact with Mary-Jane. “Speaking for myself, I don’t want anyone else to die if I can help prevent it.” She turned to look over at Parker before aiming them back towards the ground.

They stood in silence for a few moments. But then it seemed like Mary-Jane gave in. “Very well. None of you will have to worry about killing anyone. I will talk to Strange and make imprisonment preparations with him.” That seemed to get them all to relax, going over their own fighting strategies while Mary-Jane walked upstairs to find the Sorcerer Supreme. She turned a corner and walked down the hall until she found him in what she assumed as his study. As she walked in, she looked around at the large collection. “How is your friend?”

“No serious injuries. Seems as though he was saving the worst for you and your friends.” Strange turned around and closed a book. “Tell me you have decided on what to do wo that this can come to an end.”

She nodded. “Are you able to send our multiversal criminal to some sort of supernatural prison? I would try and take him to my Earth, but we admittedly don’t have the best track record of making sure our villains stay in their cells.”

He thought for a moment. “Something can be arranged, if needed. But that’s not what you are actually planning, is it?”

Remaining still, she didn’t change her facial expression. “I told them they didn’t have to worry about killing anyone. That burden is on me. Like I said, I’m aware of the kind of toll something like that can have.”

“And you think you can handle it?” Strange asked.

“I’m not completely sure. But I know the others aren’t prepared for such a scenario.” They stared back at each other for a while. She couldn’t tell if he thought she was doing the right choice. Not sure if it would have changed her mind, but perhaps part of her wanted someone to let her know what the right choice is. Some sort of vindication. But she realized she wouldn’t get any and left the room. Heading back downstairs, she gathered up the rest of the army and they went out into the field to prepare for the battle.

******

EARTH 002018-A

Peter groaned on his back. He was still reliving the memories that he had seen when his suit connected with the beast. No, not beast – Eddie! He had to remember that this was indeed the symbiote of this Earth. Getting on all fours, his symbiote pulled away the mask on his head as Peter vomited on the ground. Those people that he killed, even bit and ate, was just a little too much for him. Especially the way he saw it, almost as if he was doing that himself. He turned his head to see the man underneath the other symbiote, Eddie Brock, was getting up on his feet. He held his head. When he turned and saw Peter, he swayed his head from side to side. “Shit, you really are a kid?”

“Yea.” He got up on his feet, trying to regain his balance. Then he received a splitting headache. “Damn! Where did that come from?”

Eddie shook his head. “Look Peter…yea? Yea, that’s your name. I don’t think it is the best idea for me to get involved with…whatever that shit was I just saw in your head.” He started to turn and walk away.

Peter started to walk in an effort to catch back up to him. “I know it isn’t your fight, but I really think we need someone like you!”

“What you need is to go home!” Eddie yelled over his shoulder. He suddenly stopped when he felt something hit him in the back. “Come one kid, let me go!” He turned around, almost getting dragged as Peter tried to pull on the web he shot at him. “We appreciate the offer – shut up, let me talk!” He turned his head to the side and spoke to the air. But he turned back around to Peter. “That just isn’t the kind of thing we do.”

Peter let go but moved closer to Eddie. “What’s the difference between what I’m doing and what you do? OK, I guess the whole…head thing is pretty messed up. But – “

“But nothing!” Eddie insisted. “Besides, it looks like you have enough man power back on that other planet of yours. All I’m trying to do is make some sort of change for the better in my city.”

“That’s my point!” Peter exhaled and rubbed his head for a moment. “This other me – the older one going around and doing the killing – he’s suffering from a really bad breakdown. He’s also very sure that nothing good comes from being me. But you are proof that it doesn’t always go bad! OK, you kill too. But you seem to have some control over that, right?”

Eddie tilted his head. “I mean, sure I guess. We found some sort of balance. And YES! I KNOW! We’ll get more tater tots on the way home!” Peter leaned back a bit and raised his eyebrow as Eddie raised his voice and looked up towards the air. Turning his eyes back down, he saw the confusion. “We talk. Doesn’t yours?”

Peter thought for a moment. “I don’t think in the same way. But maybe it is trying to talk to me.” He thought for a moment, remembered the screaming in his head from the last battle. “But again, that just proves to him that things can change for the better! Proves to him that he is wrong! Please.”

Eddie sighed and looked down at the kid. He believed what this Peter kid was saying his reasoning for finding him was. But it’s possible that his existence seemed to prove something to him as well. He heard it talking in his mind again, so he quickly debated about what they should do. After a few moments, he made eye contact with Peter and had a final response.

******

EARTH 002008

The army was spread out on the roof of a warehouse. All of them were fully suited up and masked. With the exception of Mary-Jane who had goggles over her eyes. She looked out over the city, accessing the cameras and going over the footage to try and find where the criminal could be. Her mechanical legs were limp for the time being, waiting to go into action at a moment’s notice. Cindy stood as still as she could be, letting her Spider Sense feel out the area as best as she could. She wasn’t sure if it was obvious how nervous she was. Miles played with his thumbs as he also overlooked the city, trying to mentally prepare for the fight to come to them.

College Parker and Gwen Stacy stood next to each other on the other side of the rooftop. They kept their eyes trained on the are they surrounded, in case he decided to pop up right here. Parker exhaled softly, stretching his neck. “Am I the only one feeling super nervous right now?”

Gwen shook her head. “Nope. Feel like my stomach has made several knots already.” She leaned over just far enough to bump her shoulder into his. “Chin up son. You are about to see how a real Spider-Man gets it done.” 

He turned to look at her. “Wait, could you repeat that?”

“You know what I meant.” Parker grinned under his mask. She tried to make sure she was taking in slow, deep breaths as they waited. She then turned to Parker, wanting to say something. “Listen Peter, I just want to say – “

“It can wait until after.” He cut her off. “Because there will be an after.” She remained silent, nodding in understanding. A pillar of red electric light appeared in the center of the rooftop. Parker and Stacy lunged forward, but were stopped when two mechanical appendages reached out and grabbed both of them.

The sound made all the others turn around. The older Peter with the red leather jacket and the face scar stood before them. He had the gun, probably a new knife too. But now he wore a pack that had four large mechanical appendages coming out of it. Parker and Gwen were fighting against the grip that two of them had. But no success was in sight for them. The older Parker looked towards Mary-Jane. “I have to thank you for this. Almost forgot I made these.” He aimed his electric gun at Miles and pulled the trigger. But the young kid jumped up and forward, shooting webbing at the weapon. The Peter in red raised his arm so that it wrapped around his arm. Pulling hard, he made Miles fall towards him. His other hand reached for the knife and tried to stab him. He moved out of the way just enough to dodge most of the blade. But it still sliced his thigh a bit. Rolling on the ground, he put a hand over his wound.

Cindy shot a web that grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his grip. The two free appendages lunged out to her, but she jumped up and out of the way. She used webbing to try and tie the two appendages together in an effort to make them unusable. She ran forward to try and punch him, but he simply moved out of the way. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head onto the hard ground several times. Just as he was about to do it again, Mary-Jane let her legs pull her forward and landed the punch herself. Blood came out from his nose and he did stumble back. But his two webbed appendages found a way to break free from their entrapment and reached back to try and get the redhead.

Mary-Jane moved back and maneuvered as much as she could. She was also forced to dodge electric blasts from his weapon as well. The two other appendages lowered towards the ground, squeezing Parker and Gwen tighter and making them cry out louder. She looked up and tried reaching up to get to them. But another appendage reached out and grabbed tightly, pinning her onto the ground. He walked towards her, her mechanical legs struggling to try and get her back up. Her hands grabbed onto the appendage and tried to lift it off of her but to no avail. She glared up at him. “You’ve gone insane! If you are the hero you claim to be, you would realize what you are!”

He chuckled. “Oh, I know what going insane looks like. Watched it happen to Professor Octavius a long time ago.” He grinned when he saw a tear roll down her face. “Aw. Are you gonna cry? Go ahead, it will waste your energy and make this easier.” He sensed that Miles was going back at him to try and punch him out. One of his appendages swung around and knocked him down, rolling across the rooftop with some blood dripping behind him. He picked his head up and looked at the fallen Spider-Man in black. “I should probably deal with you first. But look on the bright side. You lasted longer than most.” One of his appendages lunged forward, the intended target Miles picking his head up to see what was coming his way.


End file.
